The Dark Light-Chapter 26
The Dark Light- Chapter 26 Crescendo I tried not to focus on her pale face or how motionless she looked. I focused on how beautiful she used to look, those clear blue eyes and that beautiful smile. I felt empty. Had I come all the way here just to lose her? I thought Heroes always arrived at the nick of time, get the girl and beat the bad guy. Was I too late? I grabbed her hand, hoping, that maybe she'll close her fingers around mine. Nothing happened. I felt my world shatter around me. My hand slide down to her wrist, a accidental gesture, but it was a gesture that changed everything. I felt a pulse. I pulled my hand back, unconvinced that what I felt was real. I touched her wrist again, there it was. A pulse. "Kayla?" I asked, almost desperately. "Kayla can you hear me? It's me, Chris." "Chris?" She replied weakly. "You..came." "Yeah I did." I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm here now." "Chris. I don't feel so good." She said. The edges of her mouth curved upwards, forming a weak smile. "I'm glad..I got to see you..one last time." Then she closed her eyes. "Kayla? Kayla!" I expected the worst, but she had a pulse. She had a pulse but Death has already marked her. I weighened my choices. Could I get her to a High Priestess in time? No. She had been away from a Vamp for weeks. Her body was probably already too damage, I couldn't get to one in time. I wish Allison or Vega were here. At least they could shadow-travel her to a nearby House of Night. My eyes went to the mark on my hand. I remembered the power it gave me, the glowing sword. I remembered calling for air. Somehow, I knew that wasn't the limit. Fire, Water, Earth and Spirit. They were mine to control. However it wasn't an affinity, it was merely a power I borrowed and had to give back. There were limitations for it, the elements will not listen to me completely. I knew the idea I had was completely dangerous and reckless. But I didn't care. Kayla had gone through so much. If she were to die now, she would have gotten her life robbed from her unfairly. I wasn't going to let that happen. "Air come to me." I felt the winds around me change swirling around me. "Clear the smell of death around her." I felt that Air unwillingly listened to me. Kayla breathed deeply, as if a heavy object had been removed from her chest. "Fire come to me." I felt my body heat increase. "Burn away the mark that Death left behind." Fire was more ferocious in it's defiance. I felt my body getting hotter as Fire continued to defy me. "Do it." I asserted my superiority. Fire reluctantly followed my order. "Water come to me." I heard the sound of the sea in my ears. Water was much more gentle than the other two elements. It whispered to me however. We are not yours to control. "Water wash away what remains from Death's taint." I ordered. We are not yours to control. Water repeated. "Wash away Death's taint." I repeated. There are consequences to your actions. ''Water whispered. I felt a sharp pain in my back as I saw the colour return to Kayla's skin. ''Turn back now. Call it off. '' "No." I said. "Earth hear my call!" Suddenly I was surrounded by the smell of grass. "Root her spirit back the earth." Kayla took a deep breath, a gasp and my body exploded in pain. My right eye stung suddenly and a metallic smell filled the air. Blood was draining from the top of my head, down the right side of my face. ''End it now or the consequences will follow. Your life will be the price. '' ''"Spirit come to me!" ''My shouted, it was the last element. The only one I need. ''Your life shall be price. '' "So be it. Spirit, revitalise her. Bring her back to me." Kayla gasp and sat up. She looked at me with eyes full of shock and horror. ''So death it shall be. The elements whispered. My body racked with pain. My chest felt like it was collapsing on itself. Bile and blood rose in my throat. This was the end, this was it. "No!" Kayla understood what was happening. "Spirit, leave the circle!" She chanted. Kayla repeated the same for the other four element. I felt the pain slowly subside, but the elements had left their mark. My body hurt like hell. "You idiot." Kayla said to me. "You stupid idiot." Kayla sobbed into my shirt. "Why did you do this? Why throw your life away." "It was for you." I answered. As if the answer was obvious and didn't need to be questioned. Kayla stared at me with those clear blue eyes. "Why do you care for me so much?" "Because I'm a warrior. It's my duty to protect my queen." Her eyes never left mine. I was still in bone-breaking pain. I knew if I didn't get to a healer soon, there was no way I would survive. I was in the same predicament Kayla was in earlier. In trying to save her, I made it worse. Kayla slid her shirt down a bit, revealing a bare shoulder and neck. "Suck it." "What?" "Suck it. Suck my blood." "Kayla-" "No. No excuses. I owe you my life. I have to return the favour." Kayla leaned closer. She took one of my sword and made a small cut on the base of her neck. "Drink." I stared at the cut she made. I didn't have blood-lust yet, I wasn't a Vamp yet, but somehow the blood drew me in. I remembered that Kayla's blood was different from humans. She was the child of a goddess, ichor was in her veins. I pulled her closer to me. She rested her head on my shoulder, her body was tense. Sucking blood for us was something intimate. I knew she was nervous, it was a whole new step for our relantionship. "Relax, I won't do anything." I said. "I know." She replied. "I trust you." I felt her relax and lean into me. She sighed in relief, as I leaned in and licked her wound. Kayla I tried to suppress the moan that came out of my mouth. Nyx had made the process of sucking blood pleasurable. It brought something good to this otherwise digusting act. It was something in the vamp's saliva that made it so. I was weird to think I was getting so much pleasure from Christopher licking my blood. Chris trying to suppress a moan as well. He moved away from the wound and his lips went to mine. It had been a while since the last I kissed him, so I kissed him fully. Chris pulled away. He put his hands to my face and touched his forehead with mine. "I missed you. I spent every day drowning in worry that something bad was happening to you. I'm sorry I didn't come earlier." I put my arms around him, encasing him in a embrace as if he would disappear if I let go. "I missed you too and its not your fault. You came in the end and we're together again. That's all that matters." He pulled away and looked at my eyes for a moment, then he nodded and his tongue went to my wound again. I moaned again. I knew my blood was different than human blood. I didn't know what effect it had on vamps or fledglings, but I was hoping that it would accelerate the healing process. After a while, the passion and pleasure seemed to subside. I didn't know why but I felt at peace. All the extra emotions disappeared and only my love for Chris remained. At the same time Chris sighed, I guess he probably felt the same. Slowly, my lips went to his ear and I whispered, "I love you Christopher Fauns." Chris's lips went to my ear and he echoed my words. "I love you too Kayla." Then I felt something come between us. Something that would bond us not just physically, but spiritually. Crescendo pulled away, I guess he felt what happened at well. "An imprint? How?-" "Your mark!" Both on us said in unison. "It's beautiful." I said. "It's gone." He said. "What?!" His fingers went to my forehead. "It's gone, your mark. It's gone." I touched my forehead, sure enough I felt smooth skin. No mark of Nyx what so ever. "I can't say the same for you." I said to him. "What do you mean?" He asked. My fingers traced his complete tattoos. They represented swords, chain-link design wrapped around both of them. Two swords on the right and left, framing his face. "They're beautiful." I repeated. Chris traced his fingers along his tattoos. "I'm a vamp now aren't I?" "Yup." "And you aren't a vamp or fledgling." "Yeah..." Chris, licked the wound. This time instead of sucking blood, he was closing it. Another wonder of vamp saliva. He pulled me up and for a moment just held me in his arms while I sobbed. "I'm not a fledgling anymore." "Don't be depressed my children." A voice behind us said. We turned around to be greeted by Nyx, the goddess of the Night. "For I have not Forsaken you." Nyx said. "But my Mark." I sobbed. "I'm sorry Kayla. But a demigod with a mark of fledgling? They are not meant to be. It and Ichor, they repelled each other. Unless the Ichor is from me." Nyx said. "That explains why Nox is one." Chris muttered. Nyx walked forward and put a hand on Kayla's shoulder. "I marked you so that both of you could come together. That couldn't have happened if you lived in different worlds. Both of you had to be together to stop the war from getting out of hand." "Wait. War?" I asked. "Yeah, Joshua stirred up some trouble between the demigods and Vamps. They're probably fighting right now." Chris answered. "Well what are you waiting for? We have to go." "Now?" "Yes now, didn't you hear what Nyx said? Only we can stop it." I said. "One question." Chris turned to Nyx. "Are you Nyx, Greek Goddess of the Night? Or are you Nyx, the Vampyre Goddess?" Nyx smiled. "I am both." Her image began to blur, it was like seeing two different photos at once. First she was a woman wearing a silver dress and had a cresent moon mark on her head, then she was a woman with flowing black hair and wore a black dress. Without a mark in sight. "I exist in both realms. Both in which I cherish." She said. "That's why I cannot stand by while both worlds try to destroy each other." Nyx waved her hand and a portal opened. "Go your friends need you." She said then disappeared. Chris picked up his swords and sheathed them. His hand went to mine and held on tightly. "Clingy much?" I said. "I lost you once. I'm not losing you again. Plus we're imprinted now so everything you feel, I feel. So I'm not allowing you to get hurt." He said in a matter-of-factly voice. I remembered the first time I saw him. That cute boy I saw at the school gate, new to this world just like me. Now, he was different. He stood tall and proud. He was a warrior now. A man, he looked like he was ready to face any danger for me and I knew he would. "Well Captain cosmetics. You ready to end this?" He asked. "Yeah. We started this together and lets end this together sword-boy." Hand in hand we walked into the portal. The Dark Light Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page Category:The Dark Light Category:Chapter Page